Church Manual
Introduction This page will guide you through the basics of running your country and/or enterprise. It is important that you remember three things when viewing the following: 1. These are simply suggestions. 2. Use the top menu to navigate. 3. The pope is only human and can be very wrong. Naming the Country Settings >> Block CEOS * This page brings up links that allow you to change the name of your country, and change government type. I advise that you change both to your linking. * This page also bring up a link that allows you to upload or remove president image, flag, anthem or welcome message. I advise that you upload a flag or president image to make your country seem more your own. General Automation Settings >> Automation >> Automatic Systems * Check the boxes to defend your country with available weapons and to reactivate weapons when war is declared. * Uncheck the box that would update salaries for government workers. * Check the boxes to automatically place orders for your country and automatically set the budget. * Uncheck the box that automatically builds new corporations. * Check the box for automatic buying and selling of shares unless you really wish to do this yourself. * Check the box for confirming share transactions entered manually. * Request 100 quality supplies for your country. * Set both production and hiring to 100%. * Automatically order both Quality and Effectivity upgrades. * Order 190 quality supplies for your corporations. * Set starting salary to the max of 200. * Automatically put production on the market and automatically retain production for contracts. * Set a time based sell strategy that follows changes in produced quality of 30% above market price and 10% monthly increase. * Automatically buy supplies. * Set a time based buy strategy of 90% the market price with 10% monthly increase. Settings >> Automation >> Secrecy Parameters * Hide all the information. Settings >> Automation >> Block CEOs * Do not check the box that would block CEOs, this would block a very valuable source of revenue. Country Taxes and Salaries Finance >> Corporation Tax * A 0% tax rate is recommended to ensure your country remains attractive for Enterprise owners. * If you do not want a 0% Tax, then be sure that your tax rate does not exceed 30%. Finance >> Corporation Profit Sharing * Tax and Profit Transfer combined should equal 80%. Finance >> Salaries >> Salaries of Corporate Workers * Set salaries for corporate workers to 400. * Every time a new corporation is built, be sure to set corporate salaries to 400. Finance >> Salaries >> Salaries of Government Workers * Set government salaries 10% higher than corporate salaries, or 410. Enterprise Profit Sharing and Salaries Finance >> Corporation Profit Sharing * Set this to 0%, there is a better way to get cash from corporations with an enterprise. Finance >> Salaries >> Salaries of Corporate Workers * Set salaries to 400. If a majority of your corporations are not hiring at 100% with these salaries, raise by 20 until only most corporations do have 100% hiring. Country Indices Departments >> Education >> Education Priorities * Set Education Priorities with the goal of balancing your workers and preparing for future schools, universities, and hospitals. * Total of all education priorities should always equal 120. * When balancing workers, your goal is to have all numbers in the Needed for 100% Production group equal 0. * Never set a single education priority below 4 for any profession Departments >> Education >> Quality of Education * Build only Elementary Schools, High Schools, and Universities that you have enough workers to fully staff. Otherwise, these will be closed automatically. * Slowly build your Education Index to around 200. * You will not need many Back to Work Schools. Five is a good number. Departments >> Health >> Health Care Overview * Build only Hospitals that you have enough workers to fully staff. Otherwise, these will be closed automatically. * Slowly build your Health Index to around 120. * You will not need many Special Clinics. Ten is a good number. * If you do not plan on getting into wars, do not build any War Hospitals. Ten is a good number of war hospitals if you think you may get into some small ones. Departments >> Social Security >> Social Security Payments Settings * Set payments setting to 80%. Departments >> Transportation >> Infrastructure and Water Treatment Facilities * You only need to maintain an Transporation Index of at least 100. General Corporate Management Corporations >> Setup a New Corporation * For countries, only build new Corporations if all corporations are at 100% hiring and you have enough workers to full staff the corporation. * For enterprises, build new corporations as fast as you can afford without going into debt until you have the max of 750. * For enterprises, do not build a corporation in a country that can't supply enough workers in more than three categories. If a country is only short Low Level Workers and Medium Level Workers, you should be fine. * Build corporations that sell products that have a world market shortage. * Use your enterprise to build any weapons corporations you feel the need to build. * Try not to build strategic corporations in your Enterprise as they are vulnerable to Hostile Takeovers. * Only build strategic corporations once your country has grown enough to sustain very large corporation losses and has a moderately high population. * For enterprises, try to build your corporations in countries with as close to 0% tax levels, including your own. * If you are trying to build many corporations at once, buy the Build More Corporations booster so that you can build three corporations per game month. Corporations >> Manage Corporations >> Profit, Cash and Debt * For countries, every so often transfer the max cash you can into all state and national corporations. Then pay of all loans your corporations have taken. This is a good way to stay debt free. * For enterprises, instead of using profit sharing, pick a desirable cash level. Then raise the cash level of all corporations to that level and reduce the cash level of all corporations to that level. This is the best way to get your cash. If you have any loans, this would be a good time to pay them off. Corporations >> Manage Corporations >> Corporate Loans * Pay off all loans here for state, private and national corporations once you have injected them with cash. * For public corporations, pay of only the loans that you can without the cash level going below $40 billion. Miscellaneous Tips Both Countries and Enterprises * Do not go into debt. If you have debt, pay off the loans with the highest interest rate first and work your way down. * When setting your own trade strategies, remember that the 'sweet spot' of unsold products is "Some left". If you have "none" your price is too low, so raise it. If you have "Too High" your price is too high so lower it. * Close any continuously unprofitable Corporation. * Do not trade in a Common Market because you will greatly reduce the profitability of your corporations. * Try to get to the next level to earn the Gold Coin reward. * Stay away from the Share Market and do not make your corporations public unless you enjoy a good headache. * Don't be annoying to other players; they will attack you, boycott you, or bid on your corporations if you are. Countries Only * Do not build up your military before you have your economy doing decent. * Be sure that your Country is at least breaking even financially. * Try to get Employment Index as high as possible. * Don't let you empire expand beyond you ability to pay the increased Government Costs. * Remember that private corporations are good for your country and that nationalizing one of them is a crime, unless the CEO is inactive. Enterprises Only * When building many corporations quickly, try to build them in a C3 because they automatically give permission to build. * Move corporations out of countries with Tax rates higher than 30%. Federations I would very strongly suggest that all new players join a Federation. By joining an active and long-standing federation, you can get protection for your countries and develop friendships with other players. This can only happen if you show a willingness to learn. Common Markets I suggest that you join a Common Market, but do not participate in it. By being in a common market you can message others to help with worker exchanges, boycotts, etc. Common Market Contracts for your Country are not profitable and I strongly advise that you do not buy from or sell to the common market. Category:Simcountry Category:Guides